Maldición
by IAmAmortentia
Summary: Estaba maldita Crane la había maldecido y ningún hombre que valorara su vida iba a cortejarla... Primer Au de THG :D NOTA: LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE COLLINS :D
1. Chapter 1

Mi primera historia de Los Juegos del Hambre... ESPERO LES GUSTE

COMENTEN :D

La maldición

La chica suspiro de nuevo, se encontraba en las escaleras que daban a su casa, esa noche comenzaría la primera nevada... Lo que significaba otro año atrapada... Miro al parque y vio algunos niños corriendo suspiro de nuevo. Estaba atrapada no podía irse de ese lugar por que alguien necesitaba de ella, se froto las manos y se fijó en el pequeño de siete años, su bebe también tendría esa edad, tal vez y sólo Talvez ella estaría en ese parque cuidándole... Pero no era así... Nada de lo que soñó alguna vez se hizo realidad... A los 16 comenzó todo su infierno...

Ella era un chica tímida que no tenía muchas amigas pero sus amigas eran las más populares lo que le daba un estatus aunque ella fuera tímida, callada y más bien algo matada nadie se metía con ella pues tenía a sus amigas, como en todo pueblo las personas se conocía de toda la vida y te hacías de una reputación, ya sea buena o mala, ella formaba parte del grupo de las buenas, pero el... No... Ese joven de 18 años que se paseaba por el pueblo con una moto y tenía fama de rompe corazones tenía fama de malo, pero eso no impedía que ella así como la mitad del pueblo estuvieran enamoradas de el.

-Buenas noches-

-Buenas noches señora Jones, si viene a ver a mi madre no se siente muy bien...-

-Oh... No importa querida... Sólo venía a decirte que el doctor ya no esta con nosotros-

-Se fue-

-Así es-

-Y cuando regresa- pregunto angustiada, un pueblo sin médico que estaba a dos horas de un hospital no era buena señal y menos con una madre enferma

-Oh querida tu siempre tan despistada... Esta muerto... Jamás va a regresar-

-no puede ser... Que pasará ahora... Nos quedaremos sin médico-

-Bueno linda dicen... No me hagas mucho caso, pero dice que vendrá su hijo...-

-Tenía hijos-

-Pues yo no se... Pero el nuevo médico dicen que se llama Peeta Jr-

-Y cuando llega-

-Una semana como mínimo... Mira ahí va la señora Duff debo hablar con ella... Que estés bien- y se fue a seguir regando la noticia... La joven castaña miro al cielo y pidió que ese doctor llegara pronto su madre no podía permanecer sin un médico cerca. Se levantó y sacudió la nieve entro en la casa y se dirigió al cuarto de su madre para contarle la noticia

-pobre doctor...-

-Si es una lastima...-

-Y su hijo es... Joven-

-No se-

-Hija... Tal vez es soltero-

-mamá por favor, ya sabes que ese tema esta cerrado -

-pero el no sabe... Tal vez-

-No mamá, si fuera soltero que lo dudo seguramente le contarán mi condición, y entonces él me evitara como el resto de los hombres-

-eso no es cierto-

-Por favor... Basta... Voy a dormir... Te quiero- beso su mejilla y camino a su cuarto se tumbó en la cama y suspiro mientras recordaba su pasado.

Era un milagro o al menos eso pensó la chica cuando él se acercó a hablar, aquella tarde en el parque hablaron por horas y al final la llevo a su casa (más bien cruzaron la calle) al despedirse le pidió una cita ella acepto y así fue como su vida cambio, se enamoró aún más durante los siguientes cinco meses, el se volvió su novio y ella se volvió la chica más envidiada de todo el pueblo, en su cumpleaños 17 sucedió, se entregó a él después de esa primera vez se volvió una rutina y lo inevitable paso... Se embarazó cuando tenía 18 dejo de vivir con sus padres y se trasladó con él, pero nada fue mejor... Fue una pesadilla los ocho meses que duro su embarazo se vio obligada a satisfacerlo en todos los aspectos a cambio de dejarla terminar la preparatoria, cuando tenía cinco meses de embarazo el primer golpe llego... La causa el no pudo eyacular y la culpo a ella... Por estar según sus propias palabras "gorda" después siguieron más y más golpes, siempre era cuando estaba borracho al siguiente día él pedía perdón lloraba y juraba no volverlo a hacer, pero eso jamás era cumplido el amor que ella sentía se evaporo y en su lugar llego el miedo... A los ocho meses cuando llego exigiendo su derecho de marido y ella se negó él la golpeo hasta cansarse cuando por fin se detuvo y salió de la casa la joven estaba bañada en sangre como pudo llamo al médico y fue trasladad al hospital, una semana después cuando despertó y supo que su bebe estaba en los cuneros luchando por su vida tomo la decisión se armo de valor y lo denuncio, un mes después su bebé perdió la batalla y su novio desapareció del pueblo y de su vida, paso un año para que ella volviera a sonreír consiguió trabajo en la biblioteca y trato de juntar los pedazos de su corazón, su bebé era un recuerdo que la alentaba a ser mejor persona pero su vida amorosa murió lentamente tuvo tres pretendientes el primero un amigo de la infancia Josh quien rápidamente perdió el interés después de un accidente, el segundo un recién llegado al pueblo un año después se había ido sin decir adiós el tercero y último cuando tenía apenas 22 y estaban apunto de formalizar murió, nunca supieron cual fue el motivo. Pero así fue como nació el mito, Katniss Everdeen estaba maldita Crane la había maldecido y ningún hombre que valorara su vida iba a cortejarla. Primero pensó irse del pueblo pero entonces su padre murió y su madre callo en depresión y ella se vio atada... Sus amigas las populares se olvidaron de ella y básicamente sólo tenía dos amigos de su edad los demás eran adultos. Ningún joven le hablaba nunca por que podría contagiarlos con su maldición.

La mujer se giró en su cama intentado dormir mañana será otro día pensó positivamente

...

-Estas seguro- pregunto un rubio recargado en el auto

-Si Marvel... Me voy- suspiro subiendo otra caja a su auto. Su vida había cambiado el día anterior cuando les llamaron de aquel pueblo el cual jamás había visitado diciendo que su tío estaba muerto había dejado una carta que le leyeron por teléfono donde básicamente decía que le dejaba su casa y su clínica a él, el único doctor de la familia, en un principio se negó, un día después lo pensó bien... Tenía 26 años prácticamente estaba solo después de terminar su residencia podía ejercer, sus planes habían sido ir a Londres y vivir ahí con su esposa, claro ya no tenía ni novia pues la rubia que seria su esposa lo pensó mejor y prefirió ser sólo amigos o eso fue lo que le dijo una semana antes de la boda, el no estaba particularmente triste pero su estado era desorientado, por eso decidió aceptar ser el nuevo doctor de aquel pueblo que según palabras de su tío era mágico, alguna vez le pregunto por que se quedo para siempre el dijo simplemente me enamore, jamás específico de que o de quien se había enamorado. No importaba en realidad el probaría un año vivir ahí, ejercer su profesión y ver que pasaba, así fue como emprendió un viaje de cinco horas hacia el pueblo que sería su hogar por un año.

Dos días habían pasado desde que el doctor Mellark los había dejado, Katniss lo conocía muy bien rubio y divertido, gracias a él estaba viva su muerte le había dolido, paso por su clínica al ver la puerta abierta entro pensando que el nuevo doctor ya estaba ahí

-Buenos días- dijo a Sae la encargada del lugar

-Buenos días señorita Everdeen-

-Ya llego el doctor-

-No... Aún no-

-Vienes a ver si lo puedes pescar- pregunto en su espalda Clove, quien fuera alguna vez su amiga -Muy desesperado de tu parte si pides mi opinión- Katniss suspiro estaba cansada de defenderse de esos ataques

-Que tengas buen día Sae-

-Nos vemos linda- salió del lugar y subió a su bicicleta rumbo a la salida del pueblo donde un río nacía se detuvo para sentarse en una piedra cerro los ojos y sintió el aire en el rostro

-Hola- abrió los ojos y frente a ella estaba un rubio muy guapo

-Hola- respondio

-Eres de por aquí- pregunto el hombre mirando a la chica de arriba abajo

-Si...-

-Sabes si falta mucho para el pueblo... Muero de sed-

-Puedes tomar mi agua-

-Gracias- tomo la botella y se la tomo -Quieres que te lleve al pueblo-

-No gracias...-

-Me tome toda tu agua... Vamos déjame hacer eso por ti-

-Y mi bici-

-Cabe en mi camioneta- le dio una sonrisa tan hermosa que no pudo negarse, le devolvió la sonrisa y subió con él

-Por cierto soy Peeta Mellark -

-Mellark... Tu eres hijo del doctor- el rubio sonrió

-No... Era mi tío-

-Entonces tu eres médico-

-Si-

-Gracias a dios... Pensé que tendría que ir por uno-

-estas enferma-

-No... Yo no... Maldita que es muy diferente-

-perdón-

-Si ya te enterarás en cuanto lleguemos, mi madre es la enferma-

-Que tiene -

-depresión-

-Algún evento desencadeno eso-

-Si... La muerte de mi padre-

-Lo siento...-

-Esta bien... Mira ya llegamos- Peeta comenzó a ver casas, árboles y flores, los habitantes comenzaron a mirar la camioneta.

-Es aquí- Peeta estaciono la camiones se bajó y miro el letrero Clínica "M" bastante linda, el pueblo era bonito pensó y la compañía también lo era, bajo la bicicleta de la camioneta

-Gracias- dijo la chica...- bueno doctor Mellark-

-Peeta... Dime Peeta-

-Bueno... Nos vemos Peeta- dijo subiendo a su bicicleta y avanzando

-Adiós- pensó en su nombre y callo en la cuenta que no se lo había dicho, observo como su cabello se movía con el viento, la observo hasta perderla de vista

-Wow...-

-bastante linda verdad-

-mande...-

-La chica... Esa de cabello obscuro es bastante bonita-

-Si... La verdad es que si... Buenas tardes mi nombre es-

- Peeta Mellark lo se... Yo soy Sae... Y básicamente seré la encargada de tu sobrevivencia-

-Gracias... Creo-

-Tu tío me hablo mucho de ti, espero quieras seguir pagándome, básicamente me dedicaba a administrar la clínica y a hacer de comer-

-Claro... No soy bueno en la cocina... Hay enfermera-

-Si...-

-Como funciona exactamente todo por aquí-

-Entremos... Y te lo diré, antes de que lleguen a querer organizarte una bienvenida- ambos entraron a la clínica y cerraron la puerta -cada tres meses el alcalde surte las medicinas, hay citas casi todos los días por que cerca de aquí otros pueblos no tienen médico a casi todos se les cobra algunos casos muy especiales no se les cobra pero yo te avisare... Debes atender partos y de más emergencias... Tu tío tenía un quirófano bien equipado...-

-Muy bien... La enfermera esta capacitada-

-Si... No te preocupes... Dime eres casado-

-Soltero...-

-Oh... Seguramente estas semanas tendrás muchas consultas falsas... Sólo por verte y hablarte de una prima o hija soltera... Eres un buen prospecto-

-Gracias... Creo... Y...- dudo si preguntar o no

-Katniss-

-perdón-

-La chica... Se llama Katniss Everdeen y es soltera- el rubio sonrió

-Gracias por el tour y la información-

-Peeta... Deberías leer el expediente médico de Katniss... Tal vez escuches muchas cosas acerca de ella... Espero que como hombre de ciudad, no las creas... Esta puerta te lleva a la casa, hasta mañana la clínica abre a las 8am- la mujer se dio la vuelta y salió de la clínica Ron se quedo confundido que podrían decir de esa chica tan dulce... Entro a la casa y se maravillo, era hermosa tenía un jardín con muchos árboles y unas paredes enormes que impedían ver hacia afuera o Tal vez hacia dentro, como fuera la casa era muy bella... Se dirigió al que sería su cuarto marco a su madre y después de una hora en la que acomodó sus cosas decidió salir a dar una vuelta y buscar algo de comer camino por el pueblo bastante habitado camino al parque y entonces la vio de nuevo la chica de cabello obscuro estaba sentada en una banca perdida en sus pensamientos camino decidido hacia ella pero alguien le corto el paso

-Hola...-

-Hola- dijo a la mujer

-Usted es el doctor Mellark verdad... Mucho gusto soy la señora Jones-

-Mucho gusto-

-va a algún lugar...- Peeta arqueo una ceja -puedo recomendarle la cabaña de Brutus para cenar-

-Gracias... Nos vemos después- esquivo a la mujer y se dirigió a la banca

-Buenas noches Katniss- levantó la vista

-Hola Peeta... Supongo que averiguaste mi nombre y mi fama-

-Sólo tu nombre... No confió en los rumores...Los cuales por cierto no he escuchado- Katniss sonrió -Sabes donde puedo cenar-

-Si en la cabaña de Brutus... Esta por allá- dijo señalando la cabaña

-Quieres acompañarme-

-No... Tengo que regresar a casa...-

-Es una lástima... Me das tu teléfono... Eres la primera amiga que tengo aquí- Katniss sonrió

-Claro- se cambiaron números bajo las miradas de todos... El rubio se fue a comer y la chica entro a su casa

-Es lo máximo que vas a conseguir Kat ser su amiga- dijo al aire

En la cabaña estaba sentado comiendo una hamburguesa, escucha a la gente cuchicheare

-Hola- dijo una rubia frente a el, Peeta pensó que era una soltera tratando de llamar su atención

-Hola...-

-Eres Peeta verdad...- el rubio asintió -Soy Delly... Te vi hace un rato con Kat... Ella es mi amiga... Espero no la hagas sufrir-

-Mi intensión no es hacer sufrir a nadie... Katniss es sólo mi primera amiga... Y ya que tu eres su amiga puedes ser mi segunda amiga... Aquí sólo hablan a mi alrededor pero casi nadie tiene el valor de hablar conmigo-

-Me caes bien... Peeta...- la rubia se sentó y comenzó a hablar con él, a contarle como se manejaba el pueblo, las fiestas, tradiciones, clima, etc. etc. Después de una larga charla Ron acompaño a luna a su casa, cuando iba de regreso escucho a un grupo de mujeres hablar mientras el fingía no escuchar

-Viste a es loca con el doctor Mellark también debe estar interesada-

-Como Everdeen... Pobres-

-están desesperadas... Pero el doctor no debería hablar con ellas... Delly esta loca... Hasta se médica y la pobre Katniss... La maldición que tiene no podemos permitir que le pase algo al doctor por culpa de Katniss-

No escucho más y camino a su casa... Maldición era la tercera vez que escuchaba a alguien decir que la chica estaba maldita... No es que lo creyera pero que significaba realmente recordó las palabras de Sae "deberías leer su registro médico" fue a la gaveta y comenzó a buscar... Lo encontró abrió el folder

-Katniss Everdeen... Tiene mi edad...- comenzó a leer enfermedades de niños y cuando llego a los 17 años leyó- embarazo de tres meses... Tiene un hijo...- continuo leyendo- hospitalización por golpes... Pero que demonios... Tenía ocho meses de embarazo- cerro el archivo y no quiso leer más, no quería saber más así... Quería escucharlo de ella, no creía absolutamente nada de la dichosa maldición.


	2. Amigos

Amigos

Un mes ya había pasado desde que el doctor Mellark había llegado al pueblo, como lo predijo Sae había tenido muchas citas para hablar de alguna soltera, el rubio sonreír e ignoraba toda insinuación. Pronto se hizo amigo de Brutus, Delly y Katniss. Acerca de la maldición le habían llegado toda clase de rumores pero decidió ignorarlos hasta escuchar la historia de los labios de la propia Katniss, mientras tanto él ya se había encargado de decirle casi toda su vida estaba esperando una oportunidad para que ella confiará en él, sabía que detrás de esos ojos había una tristeza profunda el quería ayudarla sabía que con el tiempo ella confiaría en el, sería paciente, mientras tanto como cada semana el joven estaba parado afuera de la casa de ella, esta era una visita médica en toda regla por lo que el iba correctamente vestido  
-Hola- murmuro  
-Hola Katniss... Como esta-  
-Ya sabes- se sonrieron el rubio paso al cuarto de su madre y comenzó a revisarla, la mayoría de las veces físicamente estaba bien pero su depresión era constante, cuando su madre comenzó a hablar de su padre, Katniss supo que esa consulta sería larga por lo que decidió preparar la comida...  
Dos horas después entro al cuarto  
-Debiste detenerla- la escucho decir  
-No... Nuestra relación ya estaba muerta... Preferí seguir adelante- escucho decir al rubio  
-Ya esta la comida- dijo, ambos vieron como su madre comía, cuando término ambos salieron del cuarto para que ella durmiera, aunque tomaba antidepresivos hacia dos semanas que Peeta le había reducido la dosis quería sacarla de esa depresión por que sabía que aunque no lo expresaba ha Katniss le dolía mucho el estado de su madre  
-Gracias... Por no desesperante... Ya se que esa historia ya te la sabes-  
-No hablamos de tu padre-  
-¿no?-  
-No. Bueno en un principio pero después Hablamos de mi... Bueno Katniss me voy- tomo su bata del sillón  
-Espera... Come... Por lo menos...-  
-No quiero molestarte-  
-No Lo haces... Siempre como con Delly pero parece que no vendrá Vamos Peeta-  
-Esta bien- pasaron a la mesa y comieron hablando de Delly, Katniss estaba muy segura acerca de tres cosas: la primera Peeta era muy guapo y divertido, la segunda ella no debía enamorarse de él y la tercera Peeta estaba interesado en Delly ella lo presentía. Y precisamente ese día Katniss estaban muy triste... Se cumplían 7 años desde que su bebé se había ido el pensarlo le llenó los ojos de lágrimas  
-Katniss-  
-Disculpa... Me quede pensando- Peeta fue interrumpido por el sonido del timbre, la chica salió y después de unos minutos regreso con Delly detrás de ella.  
-Hola Rubio-  
-Hola- contesto -creo que ya me voy -  
-No... Espera-  
-Esta bien... Delly tengo pacientes... Nos vemos mañana en la cabaña de Brutus- las chicas se despidieron de el, la rubia se sentó y comieron en silencio  
-Kat- la chica levanto la mirada con lágrimas en los ojos -Oh... Linda- dijo la rubia  
-Delly... Mi bebé...- rompió en llanto  
-Lo se... Shh- como pudo la rubia condujo a su amiga a su habitación la acostó en la cama mientras ella seguía llorando, poco tiempo después calló dormida. La rubia suspiro y bajó a limpiar la cocina, cuando estaba por terminar escucho el grito de su amiga corrió a su cuarto y la encontró bañada en sudor  
-Noooo... Por favor ya...-  
-Katniss- la toco y sintió su frente ardiendo, tomó su celular marcó el número  
-Hola-  
-Déjame por favor-  
-Shhh... Despierta... Peeta-  
-Delly-  
-Noooo-  
-Estas bien-  
-Ven... Es Katniss- no esperó más y colgó, mientras el rubio corría hacia la casa de la joven, tardo 7 minutos en llegar mientras Delly tomo agua  
-Por favor- decía -No más-  
-Shhh vas a estar bien- la rubia lloraba mientras colocaba trapos húmedos en su frente  
-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el rubio  
-No se...- la rubia lloraba -Esta hablando... Y tiene temperatura-  
-debe estar delirando- Peeta quito a la rubia y comenzó a hacer el trabajo que estaba haciendo Delly pero agregando algo en el agua, además de comenzar a hablarle  
-Katniss... Me escuchas-  
-No... No es cierto... Por favor...no- la rubia lloraba en silencio, sabía que esas palabras eran del momento en el que le dijeron a la chica que su bebé estaba muerto, ella estaba ahí. Poco a poco Katniss dejo de hablar  
-Ya ni tiene fiebre- susurro  
-Por que le pasó eso...-  
-Podría ser un lapso de nervios o tristeza- dijo mirando a la chica -Necesito que me hagas un favor...-  
-El que quieras...-  
-Ve con Sae dile que no daré más consultas por hoy que las programe para mañana-  
-Claro- la rubia salió de la casa en silencio. El rubio suspiro y comenzó a limpiar  
-Del... Delly-  
-Hola- se acercó a la cama  
-Peetaaa... Que haces aquí-  
-Tuviste una crisis...- se miraron a los ojos, los ojos de la castaña se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas  
-oye...- dijo mientras le tocaba la mano -que pasa-  
-Nada... Yo...-  
-Lo siento-  
-No lo hagas... Es mi trabajo... ¿qué sucede?-  
-Yo...- las lágrimas seguían saliendo  
-Confía en mi, somos amigos- ella miro sus ojos azules  
-Seguramente ya lo sabes... Pero eres lo suficientemente educado para decírmelo-  
-Te dije cuando llegue aquí... No creo en lo que se dice por ahí- apretó su mano la abrazo, Katniss lo miro de nuevo y sintió algo inexplicable mientras sus brazos la tenían agarrada, suspiro  
-Cuando tenía 16... Me enamore de un chico llamado Seneca el era mayor que yo todo un rebelde salimos por más de 1 año hasta que yo quede embarazada... Él- la voz se le rompió -me golpeaba... Por todo y yo no sabía que hacer... Como escapar... El amor se transformo en odio y miedo... Pero cuando tenía ocho meses de embarazo me golpeo tanto que casi me mata... Tu tío me llevo al hospital y mi bebé- ahogo un llanto, Peeta la abrazo más fuerte mientras ella lloraba -mi bebé quedo en coma... Por un mes... Hoy... Hace 7 años murió- susurro en los brazos del rubio, el hombre le acaricio el cabello - es mi culpa-  
-No... Linda... Mírame- Katniss subió la cabeza -Eso no fue tu culpa... Ese imbécil no tenía por que golpearte por ningún motivo... Él es el único culpable... No tu...-  
-Pero yo tenía que-  
-No... Estabas atrapada... Entiendo lo que debe ser vivir preocupada por todo lo que se dice de ti... Lo entiendo y no debes culparte por ello... Tuviste una mala experiencia pero eso no significa que sea tu culpa- Katniss abrazo a Peeta muy fuerte -Gracias... Por escucharme... Esto te dará puntos para conquistar a Delly-  
-Yo... A Delly... No... Katniss... es sólo mi amiga... Estaba pensando en ella para mi hermano... A mi no me interesa ella como novia... Creérmelo- le dijo acariciando su rostro  
-Oh... Sólo... Pensé que... Lo siento-  
-Esta bien... Quieres dar un paseo... Vamos anímate-  
-pero acabo de tener una crisis no-  
-Si... Levántate y vamos-  
- esta bien...- antes de irse comprobó que su madre estuviera dormida, la medicación la tenía en ese estado hasta el siguiente día, salió con el rubio se subió a su camioneta y este arranco hasta la cascada  
-Que hacemos aquí...- pregunto la castaña va a anochecer  
-Vengo aquí a pensar... El sonido del agua cayendo relaja... Además de eso- señalo al cielo, se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos - tu ya me contaste tu historia yo te contare la mía si quieres-  
-No debes hacerlo como pago-  
-No... Lo hago por eso...lo hago porque quiero... Quieres escuchar- la castaña asintió -Yo iba a casarme... Mi novia se llama Glimmer... Estábamos apunto de casarnos, creo que hubiera sido un error terrible no nos amábamos... Ella estuvo muy obsesionada conmigo desde la escuela... Es muy bonita... No se... simplemente comenzamos una relación y sucedió-  
-Por qué no te casaste-  
-Ella se arrepintió... Una semana antes-  
-Oh lo siento-  
-yo no... Gracias a eso estoy aquí... Contigo- acaricio su rostro el corazón de Katniss se aceleró se estaban acercando cuando escucharon un golpe en la camioneta, la chica se alejó y ahogó un grito  
-Que demonios-  
-Mejor vámonos- dijo  
-Claro...- emprendieron el camino de regreso cada uno en sus pensamientos "iba a besarme" pensaba ella " maldito ruido... Por poco y la beso" pensaba el rubio. Al llegar a la casa de la castaña se despidieron de un beso, Peeta regreso a la clínica y encontró a Sae con un hombre mayor  
-Buenas noches...-  
-como esta-  
-bien...-  
-debe ser el día-  
-Pobre Katniss- Dijo el hombre mayor  
-Señor Mellark... Le presento a Beetee es dueño de la librería donde trabaja Katniss-  
-Hola... Kat me ha hablando de usted-  
-Lo mismo digo... Katniss es una joven muy valiosa... Aún con su pasado-  
-Lo se...-  
-Que sabes Peeta...-  
-Que es valiosa... Y su pasado... Ella me lo contó-  
-Me parece bien... Que lo sepas de ella... Y no de un puñado de chismosas-  
-Bueno... Sae nos vemos... Doctor Mellark-  
-Buenas noches- ambos entraron a la clínica- así que ya sabes la maldición-  
-No... Eso no... No me lo dijo y no creo tener el valor para preguntarle...-  
-te lo diré... Después de recuperarse de la pérdida de su bebé ella tuvo tres relaciones... La primero término por que no era el indicado, la segunda después de un accidente el se fue del pueblo sin decir adiós... La tercera y la peor de todas fue Thresh, él le devolvió la esperanza él la amaba mucho pero murió... Ella quedo desolada y la gente comenzó a decir que ella estaba maldita, que nunca podría ser feliz-  
-Esas son tonterías... No puede pensar eso... Es tonto-  
-Tal vez lo es... Pero los que nacieron aquí lo ven normal... Ella ha estado mal desde la pérdida de su bebé, no puedes culparla por pensar que es verdad que hay algo malo en ella...-  
-Supongo... -  
-Docto Mellark- gritaron afuera. El rubio salió corriendo a atender a su paciente en la mente tenía solo un pensamiento "la maldición era una completa estupidez" y el iba a comprobarlo, la conquistaría ya tenía una gran ventaja... eran amigos.


	3. No me interesa

Buenas noches, días o tardes :D

Espero que les guste…

No me interesa

Corría el mes de julio y el doctor Mellark estaba completamente adaptado a la vida en el pueblo, conocía a todos por su nombre, sabía las historias de casi todas sus pacientes mayores, jugaba fútbol con los pequeños y había traído tres bebés al mundo. Su rutina era muy fácil daba consultas por la mañana comía y después daba consultas hasta las 5 a menos que fuera una emergencia después iba a correr por los límites del bosque pasaba al río a darse un baño y se veía con Katniss en el parque cuando su madre era visitada por su mejor amiga de vez en cuando Delly los acompañaba, todo el pueblo murmuraba acerca de su amistad, Peeta estaba cada día más interesado en Katniss algunas veces tomaba sus manos o besaba su mano como tratando de mandar un mensaje, la castaña poco a poco comenzaba a reír más y trataba de no demostrar su deslumbramiento por el rubio, los dos estaban negando su atracción. El doctor Mellark se encontraba hablando por teléfono

-no... Mil veces no-

-Vamos... Sólo será el verano... Es por mi carrera-

-Por que debe ser aquí... No existen otras ciudades-

-Vamos Peeta...-

-Te odio... Enana... Cuando llegas-

-Te amooooo... En tres días... Gracias… gracias nos hablamos bye bye-

-loca-

-me hablas a mi-

-Delly... No claro que no... Era a mi hermana... Va a venir todo el verano, dos meses soportándola-

-Es bueno saber que la quieres-

-Y lo hago... Pero Annie esta loca... Eso no podemos negarlo...-

-Eso lo juzgare yo... Vengo a invitarte a una comida-

-Hoy...-

-Si... No creo que tengas pacientes todos van a estar cerca de la casa de Beet...-

-Que se festeja...-

-Recuerdas a Portia-

-Si... La mejor amiga de la madre de Katniss-

-Exacto... Bueno ella tiene un hijo... Finnick viene después de años... Eso celebramos-

-por que se fue...-

-Porque fue a estudiar a la ciudad después se quedo ahí tiene casi siete años sin venir aquí... Cuando vivía por aquí era el mejor amigo de Katniss... Todos pensábamos que terminarían casados y con hijos - Peeta se tensó Delly lo noto y sonrió -pero No... Bueno vas o no... Es a las 4 te veo ahí- No espero respuesta y se fue. A las cinco el rubio dudo en ir o no, al final la curiosidad lo venció camino hasta la casa y entro.

-Peeta... Hola... Pensé que no venías-

-Al final tenías razón no hubo pacientes...-

-te lo dije- murmuro - mira ahí esta Katniss- el rubio levantó la cabeza y miro a la chica con un vestido azul se miraron y sonrieron.

-Hola doctor Mellark-

-Hola y el anfitrión-

-no ha llegado... Portia esta nerviosa... Piensa que algo malo le paso...-

-No lo creo... Como se llama-

-Katniss- gritaron, todos miraron al joven alto y guapo, Katniss corrió para encontrarse con él

-Finnick- grito cuando los jóvenes estuvieron cerca el hombre cargo a la castaña la abrazo y beso en las mejillas

-No sabes cuanto te extrañe- dijo el joven, el rubio se tensó miro la escena hasta que poco a poco deshicieron el abrazo y el joven rubio comenzó a abrazar a todos, 30 minutos después Katniss camino con él hasta Peeta

-Peeta... Él es el anfitrión... Finnick-

-Mucho gusto... Peeta Mellark- apretaron sus manos

-Hola... Kat me hablo de ti... Siento lo de tu tío...-

-Descuida... Así que vienes para quedarte...-

-No... Sólo dos meses mis primeras vacaciones en siete años ya extrañaba estar por aquí...-

-Me imagino... Que haces en la ciudad-

-Soy abogado... Kat debió estudiar eso... No yo-

-Claro... Yo era la come libros...- todos rieron, hablaron mucho tiempo, Peeta estaba algo resentido, cuando Katniss se despidió él se ofreció a llevarla a su casa, Finnick los acompaño pero el iba adelante con la madre de Katniss hablando

-así que... Finnick... Y tu... Casados y con hijos-

-de donde has oído eso...-

-Ya sabes aquí vuela la información-

-pensé que no creías en chismes-

-Y no los creo... Simplemente... El abrazo- Katniss arqueo una ceja -olvídalo-

-Fin es sólo mi amigo... Cuando paso todo lo que paso... Él ya vivía en la ciudad, vino a verme... El organizo la búsqueda de Seneca quería llevarme con él a la ciudad para que yo pudiera olvidar... Me apoyo mucho... Es mi mejor amigo... Hablamos cada semana-

-Tu mejor amigo...-

-Si- Katniss rió divertida -Entonces... Viene tu hermana-

-parece que no soy el único que escucha chismes-

-Kat... Regreso a la fiesta... Mañana te veo… si-

-Claro Fin adiós- se despidieron con un beso

-Adiós... Peeta... Mucho gustos... Cuida a Katniss -

-Claro... Adiós Finnick- el joven se perdió en la oscuridad

-Delly me lo dijo- respondió la chica

-Si viene a escribir su tesis o eso me dijo-

-Ella es la que estudia periodismo no-

-Si... La jugadora profesional-

-Será divertido tener más rubios por aquí-

-Seguramente... Bueno debes entrar...-

-Claro... Adiós- se acercó a su mejilla pero el rubio decidió hacer un movimiento más claro, giro la cabeza y sus labios se juntaron, el beso fue lento hasta que ella se alejó

-Yo... Lo siento... No- murmuró la castaña alejándose dio media vuelta y se fue.

Dos días después del beso Peeta estaba confundido... Katniss no había llegado al parque, ni había respondido las llamadas o mensajes, el rubio estaba desesperado debía hablar con alguien... Pero no sabía con quien... Estaba en la banca del parque perdido en sus pensamientos

-hola Peeta- levanto la vista y el joven de ojos verdes lo miraba un pensamiento se le cruzo en el camino

-Finnick- grito

-Hola...- dijo confundido

-Oye... Tienes tiempo... Quisiera hablar contigo-

-Claro... No tengo ningún plan... Quieres que hablemos aquí-

-No... Mejor vamos a otro lugar- ambos jóvenes caminaron hasta la casa de Peeta ya adentro rubio saco dos cervezas

-Así es como se generan amistades- murmuro Finnick

-Claro... Salud- bebieron la cerveza hablando de cosas sin importancia por la tercer cerveza Finnick pregunto -no me trajiste aquí para hablar de fútbol verdad-

-No... Quiero hablar de Katniss-

-Lo sabía-

-Que cosa-

-Estas interesado en ella... Lo vi en tus ojos cuando la abrace y bese... Querías golpearme... Lo entiendo-

-lo siento... Es que pensé... No importa-

-Descuida... Que sucede-

-La otra noche la bese...-

-Vaya...-

-Pero ella escapo y ahora no quiere ni hablarme-

-Por eso esta inventando todas esas salidas tontas- murmuró para si -debes entenderla... Ya escuchaste acerca de la estúpida maldición-

-Si...-

-eso es lo que la asusta... No lo crees ¿verdad?-

-Finnick... Nací en la ciudad... No creo en tonterías-

-me da gusto saberlo... Porque te enfrentarás a muchos problemas por ese estúpido mito... Katniss esta muy afectada... Creo que la muerte de Thresh hizo que su confianza decayera-

-que hago... Le doy su espacio o la busco-

-Búscala... Es más ve... Ahora... No aceptes un no por respuesta...-

-Si... Eso haré... Te quedas en tu casa- el rubio se levantó y camino a la puerta

-Peeta- grito Finnick

-Que-

-No la hagas sufrir por que te mato-

-Entendido- corrió a la casa de la castaña, toco la puerta como loco cuando la abrieron entro sin permiso

-que demonios-

-Katniss- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta, giro para quedar frente a frente

-Peeta... Que- pero no término de hablar pues el rubio la tomo entre sus brazos la beso con tanta intensidad que la levantó del piso... Al principio se quedo paralizada pero su cuerpo fue relajándose y devolvió el beso, hasta que su mente recupero control y lo alejó

-no-

-¿por qué?-pregunto con su frente pegada a la de ella atrapando su cintura

-yo... No...-

-Niega que esto es mutuo... Vamos atrévete-

-Peet... Yo no quiero lastimarte-

-por que habrías de lastimarme-

-Estoy maldita lo recuerdas- dijo bajando la mirada

-Esas son idioteces... Mírame- suplico

-Pero-

-No me interesa... Esto es real puedo sentirlo... Déjame intentarlo... Quiero... Devolverte la sonrisa... Déjame amarte... Acepta ser mi novia...-

-Peetaaa-

-Buenas noches- murmuro un hombre saliendo del cuarto de su madre. Petta la soltó

-Buenas noches Beet-

-Katniss me permites unas palabras-

-Claro- la castaña camino a la cocina siguiendo al hombre

-Mi mamá esta bien-

-esta perfecta... Me preocupas tu...-

-Yoo-

-Si... Disculpa pero no pude evitar escuchar y ver las intensiones del joven Mellark, me parece sincero y me parece también que estas asustada-

-aterrada... No quiero lastimarlo... Como a los demás-

-linda eso que sucedió no fue tu culpa... No debes dejar que el miedo maneje tu vida... Ya lo hizo una vez y no saliste bien librada-

-Pero... Siento algo aquí- se toco el pecho -cuando esta conmigo... Nunca lo había sentido... Y creo que es tan real que me da miedo perderlo... Si abro mi corazón y es verdad que estoy maldita-

-No lo estas... Debes darte una oportunidad- sin decir más salió de la cocina y camino a la sala -Doctor nos vemos mañana recuerde que tengo mi chequeo-

-Claro Beet nos vemos mañana- el hombre salió dejando solos a ambos

-Peet...-

-Dime...-

-tengo miedo-

-No lo tengas- le dijo acercándose y abrazándola ella hundió su cabeza en su pecho y suspiro

-Yo...-

-Que quieres...-

-Intentarlo... Quiero enamorarme- susurro y después lo beso

-Lo haremos... No te vas a arrepentir-

-Espero-

-Eres oficialmente la novia del doctor Mellark- dijo besándola de nuevo...

Acordaron ser discretos hasta saber que las cosas funcionaban, Annie llego al día siguiente convirtiendo la casa en un torbellino, un mes después ya era amiga de Delly y Katniss, así como se gano el regaño de Peeta por coquetear con Finnick, una semana después de la llegada de Annie... Peeta ya la quería lejos, entre sus consultas y su noviazgo clandestino tenía poco tiempo para quejarse

-No Ann...-

-Pero todo se ve viejo... Kat Dile-

-a mi me gusta...-

-Vamos... Déjame remodelar-

-No... Enfócate en tu tesis no te he visto escribir ni una letra-

-Que aburridos...- salió de la casa

-Mellark- grito el rubio, fue ignorado por la mujer, suspiro -Y tu mamá...-

-Esta con Portia- el rubio se acercó a ella y comenzó a besarla despacio disfrutando de su cercanía, ella lo abrazo por el cuello

- si quieren regreso después- dijo Finnick recargado en el marco de la puerta, los jóvenes se separaron lentamente algo avergonzados -Finnick- murmuro la castaña

-Katniss- respondió -Así que... Debo asumir que están juntos...-

-Yo...- dijo Peeta

-Si... Lo estamos- susurro la castaña

-pues... Felicidades...- dijo abrazándolos

-Gracias-

-Venía a hablar contigo Peeta-

-Yo los dejo...-se giró y beso al rubio -adiós Fin-

-adiós- la castaña salió -Felicidades... Espero funcione-

-Yo también lo espero... Creo que me estoy enamorando- Finnick sonrió

-Peeta... Vengo a hablar contigo-

-Dime...-

-Es sobre tu hermana... No se como decirte esto...-

-Que- gruño

-Ella me gusta... Me interesa... Quisiera saber si no hay problema en intentar algo con ella... Si tu estas de acuerdo- el rubio comenzó a reír -por que te ríes tiene novio-

-es que es gracioso que vengas a decirme esto... Y honestamente te lo agradezco-

-Bueno... Debía ser honesto y decirte las cosas de frente me caes bien y la amistad comienza con la confianza-

-Pues gracias... Por mi no te detengas-

-Perfecto-

-Sólo no la lastimes o te parto la cara-

-Anotado-

Enviado desde mi iPad

Estoy apresurando un poco la relación en saltos de tiempo por que lo mas interesante viene ya con la relación espero que les guste :D

GRACIAS POR LEER :D


	4. Conociendo a la Familia

Buenas noches, días o tardes :D

Espero que les guste…

Feliz día del amor y la Amistad :D

Como regalo Capitulo Doble

Conociendo a la familia

Corría el mes de diciembre Peeta estaba sentado junto a la su novia en silencio ambos con ropa de invierno... La castaña estaba particularmente nerviosa parecía ayer cuando se arriesgó a aceptar una relación con el rubio, en esos meses su chico había demostrado ser un caballero divertido y encantador. Annie se volvió su amiga tan rápido que ahora se contaban todo, más aún pues ella y Finnick comenzaron una relación dos semanas antes de terminar el verano. En el pueblo las personas comentaban lo mucho que el doctor visitaba a Katniss, hasta que un mes atrás Peeta se arto y sin su consentimiento la beso en el parque mientras todos murmuraban acerca de esto. Las cosas iban mejor que nunca, ya habían hablado acerca de formalizar ella ya tenia 28 y Peeta estaba muy cerca de tenerlos y ambos no estaban para perder el tiempo, aunque en realidad su relación era con besos ardientes sin sobrepasar los límites Katniss se volvía insegura y asustadiza cuando las cosas de ponían más ardientes, Peeta la respetaba y sabía que debían ir a su ritmo, pues imaginaba que las relaciones con su ex debieron haber sido horribles, sobre todo los últimos meses. Pero ahí estaban ambos sentados esperando la llegada de la familia Wesley para dirigirse a casa de los Odair donde la madre de Katniss ya los esperaba.

-No tienes que estar nerviosa-

-aja-

-Lo digo en serio... Todos van a adorarte-

-Al principio... Pero cuando escuchen mi historia... No te merezco quien va a querer alguien como yo para su hijo- susurro derramando una lágrima traicionera

-Mi amor... Mírame- la chica volteó a verlo -Nadie va a juzgarte por tu pasado... Fue un error, todos los tenemos... Y yo soy el que no te merezco, te quiero... Eso es lo único que le va a importar a mi familia- la beso lentamente hasta que tocaron el timbre, el rubio abrió la puerta mientras Katniss se quedaba atrás de el

-Peet- grito su madre en cuanto abrió la puerta -Hijo mío... Estas tan delgado...-

-Déjalo respirar Effie... Hola muchacho- dijo abrazando a su hijo mientras metía las maletas

-Y los demás-

-Sólo viene Gale con Johanna, Marvel vendrá pronto se atrasó por trabajo y los demás no vienen-

-Bueno pasen-

-Hermanitoooo- grito un rubio abrazándolo -¿como estas?-

-Muy bien gracias... Familia ella es mi novia Katniss... Amor ella es mi madre, mi padre y mi hermano Gale, la que viene entrando es Johanna-

-mucho gusto-

-Oh hija Annie y Peet me han hablando mucho de ti... Es un placer conocerte-la chica recibió un abrazo de la mujer

-Con que eres tu la que tiene enamorado a mi hijo... Bastante bonita-

-Haymith... Déjala en paz-

-Si me permiten decirlo eres un bombón- dijo un rubio desde la entrada

-Marvel- grito su madre - como llegaste hasta aquí tan rápido-

-En moto- dijo sin preocupación abrazo a su cuñada -Mucho gusto- se separó de ella y abrazo a Peeta

-muy bien hermanito... Vas mejorando-

-El es Marvel, Kat- dijo Rojo como un tomate -que no te confundan aunque no es gemelo de Gale se parecen demasiado-

-Mucho gusto- la castaña sonrió

-El gusto es mío-

-Bueno... Pasemos a sus cuartos para que dejen sus cosas y vayamos de una vez a casa de Finnick- todos se pusieron en movimiento, aunque no era una cena formal todos se arreglaron lo mejor que pudieron una hora después todos entraban a casa de los Odair donde Annie y Finnick ya los esperaban, después de las presentaciones y una cena donde hasta la madre de Katniss reía, todas las personas estaban animados y al final de la noche todos se llevaron bien, acordaron celebrar Navidad en casa de Peeta y año nuevo a petición de la madre de Katniss sería en casa de los Everdeen, la castaña sabía que tenía un mes para congeniar con la familia de su novio lo cual la ponía nerviosa, sobre todo cuando se enteraran de todo.

Dos días después la castaña se encontraba en la cocina Mellark con Effie enseñándole la comida favorita de Peeta, Johanna estaba sentada junto a ella con Delly a su lado

-Entonces que hacen para vivir- pregunto Johanna

-Bueno yo soy maestra en la escuela, me encantan los niños- respondió la rubia

-Yo trabajo con el abuelo de Finnick en la biblioteca aunque en realidad es más como una obra de caridad que Beet hace por mi... Sólo debo ir tres días a la semana para acomodar los libros y cosas así...-

- y tu que haces-

-Yo soy psicóloga... Doy terapia-

-estas casada con el hermano de Peeta - pregunto la rubia

-Si... No los has conocido verdad-

-No...-

- ya los conocerás. Y dime Katniss lo tuyo con mi cuñado va en serio- pregunto la morena

-Bueno... De mi parte si-

-Ya hablaron de hijos- pregunto Luna la castaña se tensó y recordó lo que vivió hace una semana

Flash Back

-entonces cuantos hijos... 1, 2, 3- pregunto el rubio

-como...-

-Si cuantos hijos-

-2 pero exactamente eso que tiene que ver con la cena con tus padre- dijo bajando la cabeza

-Tu no conoces a mi madre... Ella va a querer saber todo... Hablara contigo... Te preguntara todo... Después hablara conmigo y si nuestras respuestas no coinciden... Dios no quiero ni pensarlo- la chica comenzó a reír -Me gusta cuando te ríes- dijo atrapándola en un abrazo, se acercó a ella besándola con mucha pasión, Ron la necesitaba cada vez más, quería dar el siguiente paso pero no se atrevía

-Peet- gimió Katniss cuando le besaba el cuello, comenzaron a avanzar directo a la cama, Peeta se quitó su camisa las manos de Katniss estaban sobre sus hombros cuando la chica callo en la cama y el rubio se puso sobre ella la chica sintió su erección cerca de ella eso la altero pero respiro y miro a los ojos al rubio comenzaron a desvestirse se besaban con calma, cuando estaban completamente desnudos y Peeta estaba a punto de penetrarla todo se transformo ella ahogo un grito

-por favor noooo... Nooo- comienzo a gritar y golpear al rubio mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados

- Katniss - le dijo quitando su cuerpo encima y tomándola de los hombros

-No quiero... No me obligues otra vez... Por favor- tenía los ojos cerrados y se movía, el rubio tomo sus muñeca

-Mírame... Katniss... Katniss - grito sacudiéndola fuertemente, la castaña abrió los ojos y comenzó a llorar

-Nooooo- grito con frustración

-Perdón... Katniss yo-

-No... Yo... lo siento... Yo...-

-Shhh- le dijo acurrucándola en su pecho

-Perdón... Él... Maldita sea- grito la castaña visiblemente frustrada

-Tranquila...- acaricio su cabello mientras la chica lloraba, se quedaron en silencio por un rato... Peeta tomo su playera y se la puso encima para darle más confianza a ella y así hacer que su mente dejara de pensar sexualmente mientras ella pasaba su cuerpo por la playera del rubio, el se coloco su bóxer después de "vestirse" volvió a abrazarla con fuerza -Linda... Él... Te obligaba, verdad- pregunto Peeta con un nudo en la garganta, cuando ella ya se había calmado

-Si...- murmuro -los últimos meses... Yo... No lo quería ya... Pero él no aceptaba negativas-

-Si pudiera... Lo mataba... Con mis propias manos- dijo apretando los puños

-Ya no importa...- dijo bajando la mirada

-Amor...- le dijo tomando su barbilla para subir su cabeza -La siguiente semana vendrán mis padre... Johanna que es mi cuñada... Ella es psicóloga... Podrías hablar con ella si tu quieres...-

-Se que esperas que suceda... siento no complacerte-

-No te disculpes... Yo puedo esperar toda la vida... Me preocupas... Tu-

-Lo voy a pensar... Gracias... Te quiero- el te amo se quedo atrapado en su garganta una parte de ella le decía que él era el indicado, otra parte le gritaba que se alejara

-y yo a ti- susurro mientras la volvía a abrazar

Fin del flash back

Katniss regreso a la realidad de golpe - si ya hablamos de hijos...- respondió sin emoción alguna, todos notaron ese cambio pero nadie dijo nada, tenían exactamente tres días de haber llegado al pueblo y en el mercado le habían informado a Effie y Johanna la maldición de Katniss

-¿Cuantos quieren?- pregunto Delly

- dos...- Katniss observo a las mujeres Effie la trataba de analizar su mirada le confirmo que ella ya se había enterado de la dichosa maldición

-es un buen número... Nosotros también queremos dos- dijo Johanna notando la tensión, se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos

- Delly... Que te parece si me acompañas a casa de Finnick para buscar a Annie -

-Claro- ambas mujeres salieron de la cocina dejando a Katniss con su suegra

-Entonces me darás dos nietos- murmuro Effie

-Bueno... Eso... Creo- Effie camino al lado de su nuera se sentó junto a ella

- Peeta te contó que se iba a casar-

-Si-

-Lavander era una chica muy bonita, pero muy caprichosa... Siempre pensé que Peeta se estaba conformando, entonces terminaron y el se fue... El fin de semana que fue a vernos por que llevo a Annie a casa mire a mi hijo diferente, lo interrogue toda la tarde y finalmente me contó sobre ti, su mirada se ilumino, su sonrisa se amplió, supe que esta vez si que estaba enamorado... Ahora que te conozco se que te pasa lo mismo... Puedo verlo y sentirlo-

-Quiero mucho a su hijo señora-

- Effie, dime Effie -

-Creo que lo amo Effie y eso me asusta... Me asusta mucho-

-Entiendo... No soy una mujer que crea en los chismes... Tengo tres días aquí... Y ellas ya se encargaron de decirme toda tu vida- la chica bajo la cabeza - quisiera... Si tu quieres escuchar tu vida de tus labios- la castaña comenzó a relatar su historia, lloro, sonrió se lamentó y se culpó de nuevo

- y entonces llego su hijo-

-Vaya... Eres una mujer muy valiente...- tomo su mano

-Entiendo si no me quiere como nuera-

-Oh... Linda eres la mejor nuera que alguien podría tener... No me importa tu pasado, me importa la sonrisa de mi hijo cada que te mira, me importa ver la pureza de tu corazón... Eso es lo importante- la mujer abrazó fuertemente a joven tratando de transmitir amor, aceptación, cariño y admiración.

-Mamá ya está la comida- pregunto Peeta entrando con su bata blanca mirando la escena

-Hola amor- dijo Katniss limpiando sus lágrimas

-Hola- le robó un beso a la chica y a su madre la abrazo

-Quítate la bata Peeta - pidió su madre

-De que hablan- pregunto mientras colgaba la bata

- Katniss me esta contando cuantos nietos me van a dar- el rubio sonrió

-Y que te parece... Dos no está mal o si-

-Está perfecto...- Peeta noto los ojos rojos de Katniss pero no pregunto nada...

-Tu madre me esta enseñando a cocinar... Lo hará todos los días... Sí incendió la casa... Lo siento-

-vamos linda... Eso no pasara... Eres muy buena...-

-no lo creo... Mi madre me estaba enseñando antes de irme de casa... Cuando regrese lo intentamos otra vez hasta que mi padre se fue...-

-esta semana vas a aprender más... Y espero tu madre quiera unirse a nosotros...-

-Sería maravilloso...-

-Ya llegamos- dijo Annie

-Y Delly -

-Se quedo cerca de aquí... Una alumna suya la detuvo-

-si lizz ya te dije que la tarea es para el primer día de clases-

-pero yo no se dibujar-

-para eso es la tarea- sonrió la rubia - y dime que haces afuera sin tu hermano...-

-Él esta con su novia...-

-Ya tiene novia... ¿Cómo se llama?-

-hanna-

-disculpe- la rubia se giró

-de casualidad sabe donde puedo tomar una cerveza- el chico rubio y de sonrisa perfecta...

-Si... En la cabaña de Hagrid... Está por allá-

-Gracias señora- dijo el rubio lamentando lo bella que era

-Es señorita...- murmuro Lizz

-Oh... Disculpe... Pensé que era tu mamá- sonrió el rubio

-No... Ella es la maestra Lovegood... Yo soy su alumna Lizz McGuire-

-Oh... Mucho gusto señorita- le dijo a la pequeña

-Mi nombre es-

-Weasley- dijo Delly

-Como lo sabes- la rubia señalo su cabello

-Oh claro el cabello-

-Soy Delly amiga de Katniss -

-Oh... Mucho gusto linda-

-maestra... Debería acompañar al rubio... Se va a perder-

-Que inteligente es tu alumna... Quieres acompañarme- la chica lo pensó... Peeta tenía varios hermanos... Era ilógico que el precisamente fuera el casado

-yo... -

-vamos... Eres la primera chica linda que encuentro aquí...- sonrió seductoramente la rubia no pudo resistirse dejo de lado sus dudas

-está bien- caminaron en silencio entraron al local pidieron una cerveza y el rubio comenzó a seducirla Delly no entendía que tenía ese hombre que todo lo que salía de sus boca era divertido reían y coqueteaban casi naturalmente era como sí pertenecieran el uno con el otro, una hora después él recibió una llamada

-era mi madre- le dijo cuando colgó -quiere que vayamos a comer-

-vayamos-

-claro... Así qué vamos- caminaron riendo en todo momento, el le contaba sus anécdotas y ella le contaba las suyas el trayecto se hizo corto y divertido para ambos al llegar a la casa de Peeta entraron junto

-Debo bañarme... Te veo en un momento- dijo el rubio, se acercó y besó la comisura de sus labios, para después salir disparado cuando él ya no estaba a la vista ella suspiró camino a la cocina

-hola- dijo a todos

-Dónde estabas Lu- pregunto la señora Weasley

-Estaba afuera- respondió

-oh... Bueno llegas a tiempo para comer... Sólo estamos esperando a mis otros hijos

- Effie déjame ayudarte a poner la mesa- dijo Katniss los presentes se levantaron y comenzaron a poner la mesa al cabo de un rato Katniss, Johanna, Annie y Delly estaban en la mesa de la cocina platicando mientras que Finnick, Peeta y Arthur estaban en la sala viendo un juego

-Ya termine de bañarme- dijo el rubio cuando llegó Delly sonrió y lo miro el paso de largo sin hablarle se dirigió a Johanna y la beso

-Te hacia mucha falta hermanito- Delly abrió enormemente los ojos

-cállate enana...-

-Ella es mi amiga Delly... El es el hermano de Peeta - el rubio regreso juntó a ella le sonrió

-mucho gusto chica linda-

-igualmente- dijo con la voz ronca era todo lo que pudo aguantar -Voy al baño con permiso- se levantó y casi corrió al baño

- estúpida... Estúpida... Estúpida- se recrimino limpiando sus lágrimas -eres una tonta...- respiro profundo y decidió salir con la cabeza en alto. Mientas caminaba de regreso

-hola linda...-

-Eres un pendejo- le respondió

-Disculpa- el hombre no entendía nada, el coraje de la rubia iba en aumento ella se giró con lágrimas en los ojos

-crees que por ser de ciudad puedes venir a adquirir una amante-

-Que yo que-

-No te hagas idiota... Primero tratas de conquistarme y ahora llegas a besar a tu esposa como si nada... En mi cara- el hombre comenzó a comprender todo comenzó a reír fuertemente -y encima te burlas de mi pendejo pedazo de...- comenzó a golpearlo

-Hey Hey tranquila...- el rubio rápidamente la tomo de los brazos y la giro

-Estas confundida... No llores... Mi hermano va a matarme por esto

-déjame... Suéltame... Voy a decirle a tu esposa-

-Decirme que exactamente- el hombre soltó a la rubia mientras esta se limpiaba las lágrimas y su mujer estaba cruzada de brazos con la ceja levantada

- es un mal entendido ella piensa que soy Marvel- dijo rápidamente antes que ocurriera algo peor

-Por que gritan- pregunto un rubio bajando las escaleras la boca de la rubia se abrió

-Yo soy Gale... El es Marvel... Él trato de conquistarte no yo- dijo lentamente conteniendo la risa

- oh por dios- dijo la rubia con el rostro color rojo -Lo siento mucho-

-Tranquila... Yo también hubiera reaccionado así si pensara que el que me conquisto llega a besar a su esposa- dijo Johanna, Marvel llego juntó a ella y la abrazo - siento hacerte llorar... Vámonos linda no hay nada que ver aquí- Gale salió del pasillos con Johanna

- Delly lo siento... Pensé que sabías... tengo un gemelo-

-ya me di cuenta... No lo sabía- se separó de él -Que pena... Golpeé a tu hermano-

-Se lo merece... Vamos a comer- se sonrieron y caminaron a la mesa, todos los veían de manera curiosa

-esta cantando- Su madre estaba cantando no podía creerlo era año nuevo todos vendrían a cenar, Effie y su madre estaban en la cocina mientras que ella estaba con Johanna en su cuarto había decidido dos días atrás hablar con ella

-Nunca has pensando en llevarla a terapia...-

-Si... Pero ella no quiere-

-Las depresiones son así... Hay días buenos y malos... Pero no querías hablar de tu madre o si-

-No... Se qué los psicólogos no dan terapia a conocidos...-

-Quieres que te de terapia-

-no exactamente... Tengo un problema... Seguramente ya escuchaste acerca de mi maldición-

-Si... Tonterías si pides mi opinión-

-Bueno... Hace un tiempo... Peeta y yo intentamos... Estar juntos... Pero... No pude-

-No te excita mi cuñado- pregunto naturalmente

-No es eso... No pude... Yo-

-¿por qué?-

-todo empezó bien... Pero... Cuando estaba apunto de... Tu sabes... Entrar... Me perdi en mis recuerdos...-

-Quieres contarme exactamente que recuerdo-

Flash back

Se miró al espejo... Ya tenía casi ocho meses de embarazo, su vientre se veía más grande pero en su cara no había una sonrisa hace más de dos semanas que no veía a sus padres, que decir de sus amigas ni siquiera podía hablar por teléfono, si alguien le hubiera dicho que sería así de infeliz se abría alejado... Pero ahora no podía. escucho la puerta abrirse

-Ya llegue- grito su marido ella salió del cuarto -Que haces- parecía tranquilo

-Estaba doblando la ropa... Vas a cenar-

-No... Ven aquí- la abrazo y toco su vientre -tu pecho está más grande- murmuro en su odio mientras tocaba su busto

-Si... Es por la leche- subió su vestido y tocaba sus piernas

-mmm... Quiero hacerte mía- gruño

-No... El bebé esta muy grande... Es incómodo... Cuando nazca ya...-

-Crees que voy a esperar 1 mes para reclamar mi derecho-

-no soy una propiedad-

-tu eres lo que yo quiera... No me hagas enojar... No quiero pegarte- la jalo hasta la cama - ahora cúmpleme-

-Noooo... Déjame-

...

Fin del flash back

- es natural que te suceda lo que te sucedió-

-Pero... Yo quiero solucionarlo-

-mi consejo sería que hagas terapia porque efectivamente yo no puedo dártela... No hay psicólogos aquí-

-Si... Pero cuentan todo a los demás-

-aunque no es lo normal... Puedo contactar a una colega... Ella dio terapia por skype-

-enserio... Creo que eso sería mejor que quedarme con mi miedo...-

-tranquila Katniss... Pronto estarás disfrutando de las habilidades de los Mellark... Te lo digo por experiencia... Vas a desear no levantarte de tu cama- ambas mujeres rieron

-Estas loca-

-Hey... Ya lo veras... Gale es uff... El mejor sexo de mi vida... Por eso me case con él-

-Y él jura que estas enamorada- ambas rieron.

-Que te parece sí bajamos-

-claro- ambas mujeres regresaron a la cocina a seguir ayudando, antes de que se dieran cuenta la casa de los Everdeen ya estaba repleta de gente todos charlaban animadamente Marvel estaba haciendo reír a Delly mientras Cinna y Haymitch hablaban de fútbol, Annie susurraba con Finnick en una esquina, Effie su madre y Lily estaban en la cocina y ella estaba con Gale y Johanna el único que faltaba era Peeta que estaba atendiendo una emergencia ya tenía una hora que se había ido, por suerte era precavido y siempre cargaba su maletín y bata

- crees que regrese pronto- le pregunto Johanna

-No lo se... Según entendí era un parto... Cuanto dura un parto natural-

-No lo se... Vamos a preguntarle a las señoras de la cocina- ambas mujeres caminaron a la cocina

-cuanto dura un parto- pregunto Johanna entrando las tres mujeres intercambiaron miradas

-Bueno depende-

-De que exactamente señora Granger-

-Bueno... Si el bebé está listo...-

-Con todos mis hijos fueron casi 15 horas de trabajo de parto y 20 minutos de alumbramiento-

- Finnick solo tardo 10 minutos-

- Katniss tardo 25 minutos-

-Y si son tan rápidos porque Peeta no llega-

- Johanna pareciera que eres tu la novia - rió Effie

-Es que tengo hambre-

-últimamente siempre tienes hambre-

-eso me dijo Gale -

-Yo dije que-

-Que estoy comiendo mucho- dijo Johanna haciendo un puchero

-Eso... Si... Ya llegó Peeta - Todos salieron de la cocina, el rubio estaba despeinado y con sangre, nadie dijo nada

-Hola mi amor- le dijo besándola

-Hola-

- voy a usar tu baño-

-claro pasa... Te acompaño-

-Si- la cara del rubio era de susto, caminaron hacia el baño, entro al baño y Katniss entro después de él, se quitó lo bata y se lavó las manos

-¿qué paso?-

- Katniss - el rubio la miro asustado

-Que te pasa...-

-Lo siento me impresiono mucho lo que pasó con esta joven-

-ella está bien... Sus bebé está bien-

-Si... Estará bien- Peeta la abrazo fuertemente -te amo... Nunca jamás volverás a sufrir... No sí puedo evitarlo- Katniss estaba confundida por sus palabras. Tocaron la puerta

- perdón por interrumpir pero Katniss Delly te esta buscando-

-claro Finnick... Ahora regreso- se separaron y Katniss salió del baño

-estas bien Peeta - el negó con la cabeza -¿qué pasa?-

-fui a atender a una mujer al siguiente pueblo...-

-Si un parto...-

-Si... Pero el parto no debía suceder hoy... Ella...- hizo un gesto - su marido la golpeo, si su vecina no hubiera llamado a la policía probablemente estaría muerta, cuando llegue estaba en el suelo tirada en un charco de sangre... Por eso vengó así de sucio... mientras la atendía en lo único que podía pensar era en Katniss... Al ver a esa mujer llorando y desesperada pensé en mi novia... Ella debía sufrir así- una lágrima traicionera recorrió su mejilla, Finnick lo abrazo

- tranquilo hermano... Ella sufrió pero eso no puedes arreglarlo...-

-te juro que lo mataría-

-Bienvenido a la fila... Si ese imbécil regresa sería muy estúpido porque tendría una muerte segura... No pienses más en ello... Ahora ella está feliz y eso es lo único de debe importante, que serán juntos y se aman-

-Si... Tienes razón- se compuso su ropa y salió del baño para llegar a la sala todos lo miraron esperando una explicación del porque de la sangre

-siento la tardanza... Pero el parto se complicó un poco... Pero ella y su bebé están bien- las personas le sonrieron

-Que bueno hijo... Ahora todos a la mesa...- anuncio su suegra todos comenzaron a sentarse y empezaron a comer con pequeñas conversaciones y risas, después de dos horas todos estaban satisfechos

-Creo que lo correcto es que las dueñas de la casa comience el brindis- murmuro James

-Bueno... Yo-

-vamos mamá- la ánimo Katniss

-Hace cinco años perdimos a un esposo y un padre... Hoy al verlos a todos aquí lo recuerdo más que nunca él era mi fuerza y el amor de mi vida, siempre le pedido que nos cuide y que mi Katniss sea feliz, creo que esta empezando a hacerme caso, por que hoy que estamos todos aquí veo a mi hija sonreír como nunca y la veo plena y segura... Yo se que no soy una buena madre- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

-no digas eso mamá- reclamo Katniss también con lágrimas en los ojos

-es la verdad te abandone y lo siento... Pero te prometo que este año tratare de salir adelante... Te lo juro... Gracias a todos por estar aquí y por aceptar a mi hija en su familia, gracias a los amigos de toda la vida espero salud y amor para todos en este nuevo año- todos gritaron "salud"

-bien quien sigue...- pregunto Haymitch

-Yo...- dijo Katniss - hace un año solo estábamos mi mamá, Delly y yo cenando aquí... Hoy somos tantos que no cabemos en la mesa... Me encantó convivir con la familia de mi novio y con mis amigos de toda la vida... Gracias por estar aquí y espero verlos el siguiente año... Salud- todos volvieron a decir "salud"

-Michas gracias por abrirnos las puertas de tu casa... Como te dije hace unos días nunca había visto a mi hijo tan feliz y eso es por ti... Ya eres parte de esta familia al igual que Finnick y nada va a cambiar eso... El siguiente año aquí estaremos y el siguiente y así hasta que ustedes decidan regresar a la ciudad... Salud, amor y bendiciones para todos- dijo la señora Mellark, uno a uno fueron brindando

-Es tiempo- grito Gale

-10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4...- gritaban todos

-3... 2... 1... Feliz año nuevo- Finnick y Annie se besaron mientras Effie abrazaba a la mamá de Katniss, Gale y Johanna también se besaban Marvel le robó un beso a Delly y después la abrazo Peeta besaba a Katniss al separarse todos se estaban abrazando entre sí -Feliz año nuevo mi amor- susurro Peeta

-Felicidades para ti también amor- respondió la castaña

-suelta ya a mi cuñada - dijo Marvel -déjame felicitarla también- se separaron para empezar a abrazar a todos, cuando los abrazos terminaron y todos se volvieron a sentar Finnick y Annie se levantaron

-tenemos algo que decirles- dijo Finnick

-por favor mantengan la calma- dijo Annie, Katniss tomo la mano de Peeta, por la cara de su mejor amigo sabía que no era nada bueno

- Finnick y yo...-

- Annie y yo...-

-por dios...- murmuro Cinna -dilo de una buena vez-

-Cinna... Cállate- dijo Portia pellizcando a su marido

-Si...- se aclaró la garganta - Annie... Esta embarazada- lo siguiente fue caos... Las mujeres gritaron de felicidad se escucho un "voy a matarte" de parte de un hombre, Peeta se levantó pero fue jalado por Katniss al igual que Gale fue detenido por Johanna, lástima que Marvel no tenía a nadie cerca

-Que... tu... que- dijo con la cara roja... Se acercó a Finnick y le dio un puñetazo, todos se sorprendieron, Delly llego a su lado y lo jalo

-cálmate...- pidió

-pero... Mi hermanita...-

- Marvel por favor cálmate... Annie ya esta grande... Y Finnick no la esta abandonando... Tranquilo- Delly lo abrazo y Marvel se calmó al instante

- Marvel - grito su madre, Gale, Peeta y Annie tenían la boca abierta, de todos ellos, Marvel era el más impulsivo y costaba mucho calmarlo pero Delly lo había hecho en segundos...

-te lo merecías hijo- le dijo Cinna a Finnick

-Gracias- murmuro sobando su mejilla

-Bien... Ahora que el shock ya paso- dijo Haymitch - Que van a hacer-

-vamos a vivir juntos y cuando nazca el bebé nos mudáremos aquí otra vez... Seguiré trabajando como abogado pero seré sólo consultor y Annie seguirá escribiendo su columna...-

-No van a casarse- pregunto Lily

-si mamá... Pero hasta que Annie quiera... No quiere casarse embarazada-

-Oh... Bueno... Pues felicidades- comenzaron a abrazarlos

-Estas bien...- susurro Katniss al oído de Peeta

-Si... Sólo un poco...-

-Enojado-

-No... Sorprendido-

- Finnick es un buen hombre hará feliz a tu hermana-

-Si... Eso espero-

-Y tu... Me harás feliz a mi si quitas esa cara de susto- el rubio sonrió y beso a la castaña, ella se sonrojó y miro a su alrededor no podía pedir nada más esto era perfecto... Simplemente perfecto.

Buenas noches, días o tardes :D

Espero que les guste…

Feliz día del amor y la Amistad :D

Como regalo Capitulo Doble

Conociendo a la familia

Corría el mes de diciembre Peeta estaba sentado junto a la su novia en silencio ambos con ropa de invierno... La castaña estaba particularmente nerviosa parecía ayer cuando se arriesgó a aceptar una relación con el rubio, en esos meses su chico había demostrado ser un caballero divertido y encantador. Annie se volvió su amiga tan rápido que ahora se contaban todo, más aún pues ella y Finnick comenzaron una relación dos semanas antes de terminar el verano. En el pueblo las personas comentaban lo mucho que el doctor visitaba a Katniss, hasta que un mes atrás Peeta se arto y sin su consentimiento la beso en el parque mientras todos murmuraban acerca de esto. Las cosas iban mejor que nunca, ya habían hablado acerca de formalizar ella ya tenia 28 y Peeta estaba muy cerca de tenerlos y ambos no estaban para perder el tiempo, aunque en realidad su relación era con besos ardientes sin sobrepasar los límites Katniss se volvía insegura y asustadiza cuando las cosas de ponían más ardientes, Peeta la respetaba y sabía que debían ir a su ritmo, pues imaginaba que las relaciones con su ex debieron haber sido horribles, sobre todo los últimos meses. Pero ahí estaban ambos sentados esperando la llegada de la familia Wesley para dirigirse a casa de los Odair donde la madre de Katniss ya los esperaba.

-No tienes que estar nerviosa-

-aja-

-Lo digo en serio... Todos van a adorarte-

-Al principio... Pero cuando escuchen mi historia... No te merezco quien va a querer alguien como yo para su hijo- susurro derramando una lágrima traicionera

-Mi amor... Mírame- la chica volteó a verlo -Nadie va a juzgarte por tu pasado... Fue un error, todos los tenemos... Y yo soy el que no te merezco, te quiero... Eso es lo único que le va a importar a mi familia- la beso lentamente hasta que tocaron el timbre, el rubio abrió la puerta mientras Katniss se quedaba atrás de el

-Peet- grito su madre en cuanto abrió la puerta -Hijo mío... Estas tan delgado...-

-Déjalo respirar Effie... Hola muchacho- dijo abrazando a su hijo mientras metía las maletas

-Y los demás-

-Sólo viene Gale con Johanna, Marvel vendrá pronto se atrasó por trabajo y los demás no vienen-

-Bueno pasen-

-Hermanitoooo- grito un rubio abrazándolo -¿como estas?-

-Muy bien gracias... Familia ella es mi novia Katniss... Amor ella es mi madre, mi padre y mi hermano Gale, la que viene entrando es Johanna-

-mucho gusto-

-Oh hija Annie y Peet me han hablando mucho de ti... Es un placer conocerte-la chica recibió un abrazo de la mujer

-Con que eres tu la que tiene enamorado a mi hijo... Bastante bonita-

-Haymith... Déjala en paz-

-Si me permiten decirlo eres un bombón- dijo un rubio desde la entrada

-Marvel- grito su madre - como llegaste hasta aquí tan rápido-

-En moto- dijo sin preocupación abrazo a su cuñada -Mucho gusto- se separó de ella y abrazo a Peeta

-muy bien hermanito... Vas mejorando-

-El es Marvel, Kat- dijo Rojo como un tomate -que no te confundan aunque no es gemelo de Gale se parecen demasiado-

-Mucho gusto- la castaña sonrió

-El gusto es mío-

-Bueno... Pasemos a sus cuartos para que dejen sus cosas y vayamos de una vez a casa de Finnick- todos se pusieron en movimiento, aunque no era una cena formal todos se arreglaron lo mejor que pudieron una hora después todos entraban a casa de los Odair donde Annie y Finnick ya los esperaban, después de las presentaciones y una cena donde hasta la madre de Katniss reía, todas las personas estaban animados y al final de la noche todos se llevaron bien, acordaron celebrar Navidad en casa de Peeta y año nuevo a petición de la madre de Katniss sería en casa de los Everdeen, la castaña sabía que tenía un mes para congeniar con la familia de su novio lo cual la ponía nerviosa, sobre todo cuando se enteraran de todo.

Dos días después la castaña se encontraba en la cocina Mellark con Effie enseñándole la comida favorita de Peeta, Johanna estaba sentada junto a ella con Delly a su lado

-Entonces que hacen para vivir- pregunto Johanna

-Bueno yo soy maestra en la escuela, me encantan los niños- respondió la rubia

-Yo trabajo con el abuelo de Finnick en la biblioteca aunque en realidad es más como una obra de caridad que Beet hace por mi... Sólo debo ir tres días a la semana para acomodar los libros y cosas así...-

- y tu que haces-

-Yo soy psicóloga... Doy terapia-

-estas casada con el hermano de Peeta - pregunto la rubia

-Si... No los has conocido verdad-

-No...-

- ya los conocerás. Y dime Katniss lo tuyo con mi cuñado va en serio- pregunto la morena

-Bueno... De mi parte si-

-Ya hablaron de hijos- pregunto Luna la castaña se tensó y recordó lo que vivió hace una semana

Flash Back

-entonces cuantos hijos... 1, 2, 3- pregunto el rubio

-como...-

-Si cuantos hijos-

-2 pero exactamente eso que tiene que ver con la cena con tus padre- dijo bajando la cabeza

-Tu no conoces a mi madre... Ella va a querer saber todo... Hablara contigo... Te preguntara todo... Después hablara conmigo y si nuestras respuestas no coinciden... Dios no quiero ni pensarlo- la chica comenzó a reír -Me gusta cuando te ríes- dijo atrapándola en un abrazo, se acercó a ella besándola con mucha pasión, Ron la necesitaba cada vez más, quería dar el siguiente paso pero no se atrevía

-Peet- gimió Katniss cuando le besaba el cuello, comenzaron a avanzar directo a la cama, Peeta se quitó su camisa las manos de Katniss estaban sobre sus hombros cuando la chica callo en la cama y el rubio se puso sobre ella la chica sintió su erección cerca de ella eso la altero pero respiro y miro a los ojos al rubio comenzaron a desvestirse se besaban con calma, cuando estaban completamente desnudos y Peeta estaba a punto de penetrarla todo se transformo ella ahogo un grito

-por favor noooo... Nooo- comienzo a gritar y golpear al rubio mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados

- Katniss - le dijo quitando su cuerpo encima y tomándola de los hombros

-No quiero... No me obligues otra vez... Por favor- tenía los ojos cerrados y se movía, el rubio tomo sus muñeca

-Mírame... Katniss... Katniss - grito sacudiéndola fuertemente, la castaña abrió los ojos y comenzó a llorar

-Nooooo- grito con frustración

-Perdón... Katniss yo-

-No... Yo... lo siento... Yo...-

-Shhh- le dijo acurrucándola en su pecho

-Perdón... Él... Maldita sea- grito la castaña visiblemente frustrada

-Tranquila...- acaricio su cabello mientras la chica lloraba, se quedaron en silencio por un rato... Peeta tomo su playera y se la puso encima para darle más confianza a ella y así hacer que su mente dejara de pensar sexualmente mientras ella pasaba su cuerpo por la playera del rubio, el se coloco su bóxer después de "vestirse" volvió a abrazarla con fuerza -Linda... Él... Te obligaba, verdad- pregunto Peeta con un nudo en la garganta, cuando ella ya se había calmado

-Si...- murmuro -los últimos meses... Yo... No lo quería ya... Pero él no aceptaba negativas-

-Si pudiera... Lo mataba... Con mis propias manos- dijo apretando los puños

-Ya no importa...- dijo bajando la mirada

-Amor...- le dijo tomando su barbilla para subir su cabeza -La siguiente semana vendrán mis padre... Johanna que es mi cuñada... Ella es psicóloga... Podrías hablar con ella si tu quieres...-

-Se que esperas que suceda... siento no complacerte-

-No te disculpes... Yo puedo esperar toda la vida... Me preocupas... Tu-

-Lo voy a pensar... Gracias... Te quiero- el te amo se quedo atrapado en su garganta una parte de ella le decía que él era el indicado, otra parte le gritaba que se alejara

-y yo a ti- susurro mientras la volvía a abrazar

Fin del flash back

Katniss regreso a la realidad de golpe - si ya hablamos de hijos...- respondió sin emoción alguna, todos notaron ese cambio pero nadie dijo nada, tenían exactamente tres días de haber llegado al pueblo y en el mercado le habían informado a Effie y Johanna la maldición de Katniss

-¿Cuantos quieren?- pregunto Delly

- dos...- Katniss observo a las mujeres Effie la trataba de analizar su mirada le confirmo que ella ya se había enterado de la dichosa maldición

-es un buen número... Nosotros también queremos dos- dijo Johanna notando la tensión, se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos

- Delly... Que te parece si me acompañas a casa de Finnick para buscar a Annie -

-Claro- ambas mujeres salieron de la cocina dejando a Katniss con su suegra

-Entonces me darás dos nietos- murmuro Effie

-Bueno... Eso... Creo- Effie camino al lado de su nuera se sentó junto a ella

- Peeta te contó que se iba a casar-

-Si-

-Lavander era una chica muy bonita, pero muy caprichosa... Siempre pensé que Peeta se estaba conformando, entonces terminaron y el se fue... El fin de semana que fue a vernos por que llevo a Annie a casa mire a mi hijo diferente, lo interrogue toda la tarde y finalmente me contó sobre ti, su mirada se ilumino, su sonrisa se amplió, supe que esta vez si que estaba enamorado... Ahora que te conozco se que te pasa lo mismo... Puedo verlo y sentirlo-

-Quiero mucho a su hijo señora-

- Effie, dime Effie -

-Creo que lo amo Effie y eso me asusta... Me asusta mucho-

-Entiendo... No soy una mujer que crea en los chismes... Tengo tres días aquí... Y ellas ya se encargaron de decirme toda tu vida- la chica bajo la cabeza - quisiera... Si tu quieres escuchar tu vida de tus labios- la castaña comenzó a relatar su historia, lloro, sonrió se lamentó y se culpó de nuevo

- y entonces llego su hijo-

-Vaya... Eres una mujer muy valiente...- tomo su mano

-Entiendo si no me quiere como nuera-

-Oh... Linda eres la mejor nuera que alguien podría tener... No me importa tu pasado, me importa la sonrisa de mi hijo cada que te mira, me importa ver la pureza de tu corazón... Eso es lo importante- la mujer abrazó fuertemente a joven tratando de transmitir amor, aceptación, cariño y admiración.

-Mamá ya está la comida- pregunto Peeta entrando con su bata blanca mirando la escena

-Hola amor- dijo Katniss limpiando sus lágrimas

-Hola- le robó un beso a la chica y a su madre la abrazo

-Quítate la bata Peeta - pidió su madre

-De que hablan- pregunto mientras colgaba la bata

- Katniss me esta contando cuantos nietos me van a dar- el rubio sonrió

-Y que te parece... Dos no está mal o si-

-Está perfecto...- Peeta noto los ojos rojos de Katniss pero no pregunto nada...

-Tu madre me esta enseñando a cocinar... Lo hará todos los días... Sí incendió la casa... Lo siento-

-vamos linda... Eso no pasara... Eres muy buena...-

-no lo creo... Mi madre me estaba enseñando antes de irme de casa... Cuando regrese lo intentamos otra vez hasta que mi padre se fue...-

-esta semana vas a aprender más... Y espero tu madre quiera unirse a nosotros...-

-Sería maravilloso...-

-Ya llegamos- dijo Annie

-Y Delly -

-Se quedo cerca de aquí... Una alumna suya la detuvo-

-si lizz ya te dije que la tarea es para el primer día de clases-

-pero yo no se dibujar-

-para eso es la tarea- sonrió la rubia - y dime que haces afuera sin tu hermano...-

-Él esta con su novia...-

-Ya tiene novia... ¿Cómo se llama?-

-hanna-

-disculpe- la rubia se giró

-de casualidad sabe donde puedo tomar una cerveza- el chico rubio y de sonrisa perfecta...

-Si... En la cabaña de Hagrid... Está por allá-

-Gracias señora- dijo el rubio lamentando lo bella que era

-Es señorita...- murmuro Lizz

-Oh... Disculpe... Pensé que era tu mamá- sonrió el rubio

-No... Ella es la maestra Lovegood... Yo soy su alumna Lizz McGuire-

-Oh... Mucho gusto señorita- le dijo a la pequeña

-Mi nombre es-

-Weasley- dijo Delly

-Como lo sabes- la rubia señalo su cabello

-Oh claro el cabello-

-Soy Delly amiga de Katniss -

-Oh... Mucho gusto linda-

-maestra... Debería acompañar al rubio... Se va a perder-

-Que inteligente es tu alumna... Quieres acompañarme- la chica lo pensó... Peeta tenía varios hermanos... Era ilógico que el precisamente fuera el casado

-yo... -

-vamos... Eres la primera chica linda que encuentro aquí...- sonrió seductoramente la rubia no pudo resistirse dejo de lado sus dudas

-está bien- caminaron en silencio entraron al local pidieron una cerveza y el rubio comenzó a seducirla Delly no entendía que tenía ese hombre que todo lo que salía de sus boca era divertido reían y coqueteaban casi naturalmente era como sí pertenecieran el uno con el otro, una hora después él recibió una llamada

-era mi madre- le dijo cuando colgó -quiere que vayamos a comer-

-vayamos-

-claro... Así qué vamos- caminaron riendo en todo momento, el le contaba sus anécdotas y ella le contaba las suyas el trayecto se hizo corto y divertido para ambos al llegar a la casa de Peeta entraron junto

-Debo bañarme... Te veo en un momento- dijo el rubio, se acercó y besó la comisura de sus labios, para después salir disparado cuando él ya no estaba a la vista ella suspiró camino a la cocina

-hola- dijo a todos

-Dónde estabas Lu- pregunto la señora Weasley

-Estaba afuera- respondió

-oh... Bueno llegas a tiempo para comer... Sólo estamos esperando a mis otros hijos

- Effie déjame ayudarte a poner la mesa- dijo Katniss los presentes se levantaron y comenzaron a poner la mesa al cabo de un rato Katniss, Johanna, Annie y Delly estaban en la mesa de la cocina platicando mientras que Finnick, Peeta y Arthur estaban en la sala viendo un juego

-Ya termine de bañarme- dijo el rubio cuando llegó Delly sonrió y lo miro el paso de largo sin hablarle se dirigió a Johanna y la beso

-Te hacia mucha falta hermanito- Delly abrió enormemente los ojos

-cállate enana...-

-Ella es mi amiga Delly... El es el hermano de Peeta - el rubio regreso juntó a ella le sonrió

-mucho gusto chica linda-

-igualmente- dijo con la voz ronca era todo lo que pudo aguantar -Voy al baño con permiso- se levantó y casi corrió al baño

- estúpida... Estúpida... Estúpida- se recrimino limpiando sus lágrimas -eres una tonta...- respiro profundo y decidió salir con la cabeza en alto. Mientas caminaba de regreso

-hola linda...-

-Eres un pendejo- le respondió

-Disculpa- el hombre no entendía nada, el coraje de la rubia iba en aumento ella se giró con lágrimas en los ojos

-crees que por ser de ciudad puedes venir a adquirir una amante-

-Que yo que-

-No te hagas idiota... Primero tratas de conquistarme y ahora llegas a besar a tu esposa como si nada... En mi cara- el hombre comenzó a comprender todo comenzó a reír fuertemente -y encima te burlas de mi pendejo pedazo de...- comenzó a golpearlo

-Hey Hey tranquila...- el rubio rápidamente la tomo de los brazos y la giro

-Estas confundida... No llores... Mi hermano va a matarme por esto

-déjame... Suéltame... Voy a decirle a tu esposa-

-Decirme que exactamente- el hombre soltó a la rubia mientras esta se limpiaba las lágrimas y su mujer estaba cruzada de brazos con la ceja levantada

- es un mal entendido ella piensa que soy Marvel- dijo rápidamente antes que ocurriera algo peor

-Por que gritan- pregunto un rubio bajando las escaleras la boca de la rubia se abrió

-Yo soy Gale... El es Marvel... Él trato de conquistarte no yo- dijo lentamente conteniendo la risa

- oh por dios- dijo la rubia con el rostro color rojo -Lo siento mucho-

-Tranquila... Yo también hubiera reaccionado así si pensara que el que me conquisto llega a besar a su esposa- dijo Johanna, Marvel llego juntó a ella y la abrazo - siento hacerte llorar... Vámonos linda no hay nada que ver aquí- Gale salió del pasillos con Johanna

- Delly lo siento... Pensé que sabías... tengo un gemelo-

-ya me di cuenta... No lo sabía- se separó de él -Que pena... Golpeé a tu hermano-

-Se lo merece... Vamos a comer- se sonrieron y caminaron a la mesa, todos los veían de manera curiosa

-esta cantando- Su madre estaba cantando no podía creerlo era año nuevo todos vendrían a cenar, Effie y su madre estaban en la cocina mientras que ella estaba con Johanna en su cuarto había decidido dos días atrás hablar con ella

-Nunca has pensando en llevarla a terapia...-

-Si... Pero ella no quiere-

-Las depresiones son así... Hay días buenos y malos... Pero no querías hablar de tu madre o si-

-No... Se qué los psicólogos no dan terapia a conocidos...-

-Quieres que te de terapia-

-no exactamente... Tengo un problema... Seguramente ya escuchaste acerca de mi maldición-

-Si... Tonterías si pides mi opinión-

-Bueno... Hace un tiempo... Peeta y yo intentamos... Estar juntos... Pero... No pude-

-No te excita mi cuñado- pregunto naturalmente

-No es eso... No pude... Yo-

-¿por qué?-

-todo empezó bien... Pero... Cuando estaba apunto de... Tu sabes... Entrar... Me perdi en mis recuerdos...-

-Quieres contarme exactamente que recuerdo-

Flash back

Se miró al espejo... Ya tenía casi ocho meses de embarazo, su vientre se veía más grande pero en su cara no había una sonrisa hace más de dos semanas que no veía a sus padres, que decir de sus amigas ni siquiera podía hablar por teléfono, si alguien le hubiera dicho que sería así de infeliz se abría alejado... Pero ahora no podía. escucho la puerta abrirse

-Ya llegue- grito su marido ella salió del cuarto -Que haces- parecía tranquilo

-Estaba doblando la ropa... Vas a cenar-

-No... Ven aquí- la abrazo y toco su vientre -tu pecho está más grande- murmuro en su odio mientras tocaba su busto

-Si... Es por la leche- subió su vestido y tocaba sus piernas

-mmm... Quiero hacerte mía- gruño

-No... El bebé esta muy grande... Es incómodo... Cuando nazca ya...-

-Crees que voy a esperar 1 mes para reclamar mi derecho-

-no soy una propiedad-

-tu eres lo que yo quiera... No me hagas enojar... No quiero pegarte- la jalo hasta la cama - ahora cúmpleme-

-Noooo... Déjame-

...

Fin del flash back

- es natural que te suceda lo que te sucedió-

-Pero... Yo quiero solucionarlo-

-mi consejo sería que hagas terapia porque efectivamente yo no puedo dártela... No hay psicólogos aquí-

-Si... Pero cuentan todo a los demás-

-aunque no es lo normal... Puedo contactar a una colega... Ella dio terapia por skype-

-enserio... Creo que eso sería mejor que quedarme con mi miedo...-

-tranquila Katniss... Pronto estarás disfrutando de las habilidades de los Mellark... Te lo digo por experiencia... Vas a desear no levantarte de tu cama- ambas mujeres rieron

-Estas loca-

-Hey... Ya lo veras... Gale es uff... El mejor sexo de mi vida... Por eso me case con él-

-Y él jura que estas enamorada- ambas rieron.

-Que te parece sí bajamos-

-claro- ambas mujeres regresaron a la cocina a seguir ayudando, antes de que se dieran cuenta la casa de los Everdeen ya estaba repleta de gente todos charlaban animadamente Marvel estaba haciendo reír a Delly mientras Cinna y Haymitch hablaban de fútbol, Annie susurraba con Finnick en una esquina, Effie su madre y Lily estaban en la cocina y ella estaba con Gale y Johanna el único que faltaba era Peeta que estaba atendiendo una emergencia ya tenía una hora que se había ido, por suerte era precavido y siempre cargaba su maletín y bata

- crees que regrese pronto- le pregunto Johanna

-No lo se... Según entendí era un parto... Cuanto dura un parto natural-

-No lo se... Vamos a preguntarle a las señoras de la cocina- ambas mujeres caminaron a la cocina

-cuanto dura un parto- pregunto Johanna entrando las tres mujeres intercambiaron miradas

-Bueno depende-

-De que exactamente señora Granger-

-Bueno... Si el bebé está listo...-

-Con todos mis hijos fueron casi 15 horas de trabajo de parto y 20 minutos de alumbramiento-

- Finnick solo tardo 10 minutos-

- Katniss tardo 25 minutos-

-Y si son tan rápidos porque Peeta no llega-

- Johanna pareciera que eres tu la novia - rió Effie

-Es que tengo hambre-

-últimamente siempre tienes hambre-

-eso me dijo Gale -

-Yo dije que-

-Que estoy comiendo mucho- dijo Johanna haciendo un puchero

-Eso... Si... Ya llegó Peeta - Todos salieron de la cocina, el rubio estaba despeinado y con sangre, nadie dijo nada

-Hola mi amor- le dijo besándola

-Hola-

- voy a usar tu baño-

-claro pasa... Te acompaño-

-Si- la cara del rubio era de susto, caminaron hacia el baño, entro al baño y Katniss entro después de él, se quitó lo bata y se lavó las manos

-¿qué paso?-

- Katniss - el rubio la miro asustado

-Que te pasa...-

-Lo siento me impresiono mucho lo que pasó con esta joven-

-ella está bien... Sus bebé está bien-

-Si... Estará bien- Peeta la abrazo fuertemente -te amo... Nunca jamás volverás a sufrir... No sí puedo evitarlo- Katniss estaba confundida por sus palabras. Tocaron la puerta

- perdón por interrumpir pero Katniss Delly te esta buscando-

-claro Finnick... Ahora regreso- se separaron y Katniss salió del baño

-estas bien Peeta - el negó con la cabeza -¿qué pasa?-

-fui a atender a una mujer al siguiente pueblo...-

-Si un parto...-

-Si... Pero el parto no debía suceder hoy... Ella...- hizo un gesto - su marido la golpeo, si su vecina no hubiera llamado a la policía probablemente estaría muerta, cuando llegue estaba en el suelo tirada en un charco de sangre... Por eso vengó así de sucio... mientras la atendía en lo único que podía pensar era en Katniss... Al ver a esa mujer llorando y desesperada pensé en mi novia... Ella debía sufrir así- una lágrima traicionera recorrió su mejilla, Finnick lo abrazo

- tranquilo hermano... Ella sufrió pero eso no puedes arreglarlo...-

-te juro que lo mataría-

-Bienvenido a la fila... Si ese imbécil regresa sería muy estúpido porque tendría una muerte segura... No pienses más en ello... Ahora ella está feliz y eso es lo único de debe importante, que serán juntos y se aman-

-Si... Tienes razón- se compuso su ropa y salió del baño para llegar a la sala todos lo miraron esperando una explicación del porque de la sangre

-siento la tardanza... Pero el parto se complicó un poco... Pero ella y su bebé están bien- las personas le sonrieron

-Que bueno hijo... Ahora todos a la mesa...- anuncio su suegra todos comenzaron a sentarse y empezaron a comer con pequeñas conversaciones y risas, después de dos horas todos estaban satisfechos

-Creo que lo correcto es que las dueñas de la casa comience el brindis- murmuro James

-Bueno... Yo-

-vamos mamá- la ánimo Katniss

-Hace cinco años perdimos a un esposo y un padre... Hoy al verlos a todos aquí lo recuerdo más que nunca él era mi fuerza y el amor de mi vida, siempre le pedido que nos cuide y que mi Katniss sea feliz, creo que esta empezando a hacerme caso, por que hoy que estamos todos aquí veo a mi hija sonreír como nunca y la veo plena y segura... Yo se que no soy una buena madre- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

-no digas eso mamá- reclamo Katniss también con lágrimas en los ojos

-es la verdad te abandone y lo siento... Pero te prometo que este año tratare de salir adelante... Te lo juro... Gracias a todos por estar aquí y por aceptar a mi hija en su familia, gracias a los amigos de toda la vida espero salud y amor para todos en este nuevo año- todos gritaron "salud"

-bien quien sigue...- pregunto Haymitch

-Yo...- dijo Katniss - hace un año solo estábamos mi mamá, Delly y yo cenando aquí... Hoy somos tantos que no cabemos en la mesa... Me encantó convivir con la familia de mi novio y con mis amigos de toda la vida... Gracias por estar aquí y espero verlos el siguiente año... Salud- todos volvieron a decir "salud"

-Michas gracias por abrirnos las puertas de tu casa... Como te dije hace unos días nunca había visto a mi hijo tan feliz y eso es por ti... Ya eres parte de esta familia al igual que Finnick y nada va a cambiar eso... El siguiente año aquí estaremos y el siguiente y así hasta que ustedes decidan regresar a la ciudad... Salud, amor y bendiciones para todos- dijo la señora Mellark, uno a uno fueron brindando

-Es tiempo- grito Gale

-10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4...- gritaban todos

-3... 2... 1... Feliz año nuevo- Finnick y Annie se besaron mientras Effie abrazaba a la mamá de Katniss, Gale y Johanna también se besaban Marvel le robó un beso a Delly y después la abrazo Peeta besaba a Katniss al separarse todos se estaban abrazando entre sí -Feliz año nuevo mi amor- susurro Peeta

-Felicidades para ti también amor- respondió la castaña

-suelta ya a mi cuñada - dijo Marvel -déjame felicitarla también- se separaron para empezar a abrazar a todos, cuando los abrazos terminaron y todos se volvieron a sentar Finnick y Annie se levantaron

-tenemos algo que decirles- dijo Finnick

-por favor mantengan la calma- dijo Annie, Katniss tomo la mano de Peeta, por la cara de su mejor amigo sabía que no era nada bueno

- Finnick y yo...-

- Annie y yo...-

-por dios...- murmuro Cinna -dilo de una buena vez-

-Cinna... Cállate- dijo Portia pellizcando a su marido

-Si...- se aclaró la garganta - Annie... Esta embarazada- lo siguiente fue caos... Las mujeres gritaron de felicidad se escucho un "voy a matarte" de parte de un hombre, Peeta se levantó pero fue jalado por Katniss al igual que Gale fue detenido por Johanna, lástima que Marvel no tenía a nadie cerca

-Que... tu... que- dijo con la cara roja... Se acercó a Finnick y le dio un puñetazo, todos se sorprendieron, Delly llego a su lado y lo jalo

-cálmate...- pidió

-pero... Mi hermanita...-

- Marvel por favor cálmate... Annie ya esta grande... Y Finnick no la esta abandonando... Tranquilo- Delly lo abrazo y Marvel se calmó al instante

- Marvel - grito su madre, Gale, Peeta y Annie tenían la boca abierta, de todos ellos, Marvel era el más impulsivo y costaba mucho calmarlo pero Delly lo había hecho en segundos...

-te lo merecías hijo- le dijo Cinna a Finnick

-Gracias- murmuro sobando su mejilla

-Bien... Ahora que el shock ya paso- dijo Haymitch - Que van a hacer-

-vamos a vivir juntos y cuando nazca el bebé nos mudáremos aquí otra vez... Seguiré trabajando como abogado pero seré sólo consultor y Annie seguirá escribiendo su columna...-

-No van a casarse- pregunto Lily

-si mamá... Pero hasta que Annie quiera... No quiere casarse embarazada-

-Oh... Bueno... Pues felicidades- comenzaron a abrazarlos

-Estas bien...- susurro Katniss al oído de Peeta

-Si... Sólo un poco...-

-Enojado-

-No... Sorprendido-

- Finnick es un buen hombre hará feliz a tu hermana-

-Si... Eso espero-

-Y tu... Me harás feliz a mi si quitas esa cara de susto- el rubio sonrió y beso a la castaña, ella se sonrojó y miro a su alrededor no podía pedir nada más esto era perfecto... Simplemente perfecto.

Enviado desde mi iPad


End file.
